Trick, Treat or Trouble
by librastar
Summary: It's Halloween night and the Titans embark on a funfilled night full of haunted houses, candy and pranks on the Justice League Unlimited! Is it going to be a night of trick, treat or trouble? RobStar BBRae CyBee TerraSpeedy TTJL Crossover
1. Dressing Up

Disclaimer: The usual so you don't sue me…I don't own Teen Titans and probably never will (will check assets in a few years time!). It is owned by DC Comics and Cartoon Network (wonder how many billions TT is worth?)

Author's Note: Hi everybody! I'm back again…this time with a brand new fic which will hopefully be a success…I know I'm a little overdue with this fic since Halloween was over a looong time ago but I've only recently had time to type it out so pleeeaaase forgive me! Here's the full summary: -

Summary: As the night of witches, ghouls and ghosts arrives, even superheroes like the Teen Titans like to celebrate the joyous (spooky!) occasion of All Hallow's Eve or more commonly known as Halloween! Robin and Starfire decide to investigate a haunted house; Cyborg and Bumblebee check out a scary movie, Beast Boy manages to drag Raven to go trick-or-treating and Terra, Speedy and Aqualad set out to booby-trap a few selected houses of the Justice League Unlimited! Is it going to be a fun filled night of trick, treat or trouble? Teen Titans/Justice League crossover.

Chapter 1

Dressing Up 

"Hey dudes! Do you know what tomorrow night is?" asked Beast Boy eagerly, waving the calendar in front of his fellow Titans West teammates. Robin looked up from his book about criminology. "Spooky Sunday isn't it?" he said, shutting the book. "Freaky Friday more like it," replied Terra. "Today's Thursday!" Cyborg grinned happily. "Oh yeah, Halloween is coming UP!" he shouted. Starfire as usual looked confused. "Ha-llo-ween?" she asked, spelling out the word slowly. "Is this some manner of greeting?" she continued. Robin shook his head.

"It's this really cool festival when everybody dresses up as anything they want particularly scary things and go from house to house asking for candy," he explained. "Tradition says that if the owner of the house gives candy, he'll have good luck but if he doesn't, he'll be cursed. It's called trick or treating," he said. Starfire nodded. "I too wish to participate in the glorious dressing of scary beings then!" she said eagerly. "Getting the delicious, sweet candy is of a glorious prospect!"

Raven was still reading her book. Halloween was actually her favourite time of the year when all things scary were present. Her kind of theme. Terra stood up, grinning. "Raven doesn't need a costume for Halloween," she joked. "She dresses all year round for it!" Raven shot her a dirty look.

"Why don't we go to the costume rental agency and decide what costumes to wear?" suggested BB. "We're kinda late already, all the nice ones have probably been taken …" he groaned. The other Titans agreed fervently. "Great! Why don't we call the Titans East and tell them to meet us there?" suggested Robin as well. "Speedy always said he wanted to be a werewolf when we were younger!"

At the Titan's East Tower…

"Boys!" shouted Bee. "Hurry up, we're already late meeting the others!" Aqualad and Speedy hurried down the stairs. Bee turned to the Spanish twins. "Sure you don't want to follow?" she asked in Spanish. Mas and Menos shook their heads and zoomed off to the Game Station. The three other Titans shut the door and set off to the Jump City Costume Rental Agency.

At the rental agency…

"Cool!" exclaimed Beast Boy, as he examined a Dracula costume complete with fangs. "This is so great!" "Agreed," said Starfire enthusiastically as she twirled around in a shiny ball gown, a tiara perched on top of her red hair. Robin lunged at Aqualad, wearing a costume similar to the monster in Wicked Scary. The Atlantean teenager was sporting an old time shiny armor worn by knights, holding a lance and sword. "Step lively gentlemen!" he roared, laughing at Speedy, who was wearing a black patch over one of his eyes. He was dressed as the pirate Blackbeard, with a wooden leg and a parrot.

Raven looked around, taking in the huge array of costumes on display. Maybe she should dress up as a queen or something. Terra dressed up as the Sugar Plum Fairy while Bee pretended to be a witch. "Man, they have just about everything," said Cyborg, emerging from the changing rooms wearing a black cape and a horned cowl. Over his metallic chest he wore a grey shirt with the Bat insignia on it. "This costume even comes with a utility belt and batarangs!"(A/N Sounds familiar? )) Bee laughed. "Wait till Robin sees you!" He grumbled. "It was the only costume that could fit me!"

After selecting what they wanted, the Titans paid for their costumes and promised to meet at the Titans West Tower the next night at 5 to decide what to do.

Author's Note: Stick around people, this is only chapter 1! The fun starts in chapter 2! I can't wait to see which unlucky Justice League member is going to get gassed don't you…You can send me suggestions of who you want to be tricked and I will consider them! Drop me a review and see you in the next chapter of 'Trick, treat or trouble!'


	2. Bring on the Spooks

Disclaimer: Yes as usual, I do not own Teen Titans, which is owned by DC Comics and Cartoon Network.

Author's Note: Wow, chapter 1 was typed out after Halloween now chapter 2 was typed after Christmas, so probably by the time I finish, it'll be Halloween 2006 ). Hey, first off as usual, thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed, your reviews really made my day! I did promise JLU gassing but since no one voted for a particular member, I guess you'll just have to bear with my choices. ). Well, now on to Chapter 2!

Bring On the Spooks

On Halloween Night at Titan's Tower, at 5'o clock in the evening, the Titans were all assembled in the main living room, dressed up in all manners of both spooky and comic apparel which was what they had picked out from the costume store yesterday, as named in Chapter 1.

"Titans!" cried Robin, dressed up as the Loch Ness Monster, in a foul, green costume with fangs and a long tail. Everyone looked up at him. He waved a piece of paper in front of them. "I have tonight's itinerary for you, so that we can decide what we each want to do. I've prepared several suggested activities, so that we can each do what we want to do."

The Titans peered at Robin's list eagerly. He had written down several activities:

1. Trick or treating (duh)

2. Watch scary movie (How about we watch me in action, ie 'Batman and Mr. Freeze: Subzero, hehe)

3. Explore haunted house (Maybe we could go scare Batman in the Batcave)

4. Go to Halloween party (I bet my costume will win hands down)

5. Scare people (especially little children)

6. Ask Zatanna for some spells to play with

7. Pay a visit to Dr. Fate's house to learn magic (I can ask Superman to take us there)

Beast Boy nudged Cyborg as he read option 2. "What's so scary about Mr. Freeze? And I always thought Rob looked a bit overweight in there," he whispered.

Robin looked around proudly at everyone. "So, whatd'ya think?" There was the sound of some murmuring. Robin looked annoyed. "You don't like them?"

BB shrugged. "I'm not really into haunted houses. I'd rather go trick or treating. Think of all the candy you can get…" His face had a glazed, dreamy expression on it. Cyborg agreed. "I'd prefer chilling out with a scary movie." Bee nodded. Aqualad made a face. "Movie? How boring. Let's go prank somebody!" he suggested, his dark eyes shining enthusiastically. "Right Starfire?" he asked, tugging her. She shook her head. "Robin has promised to take me to the haunted house." Murmuring grew into a huge argument with all the Titans yelling at the top of their voices.

Finally, it was settled that Robin and Stafire would go exploring the haunted house, Cy and Bee would watch movies, Terra, Speedy and Aqualad would prank people while BB finally convinced Raven to go trick-or treating with him. The Titans then took their flashlights and went their separate ways.

* * *

"So, who's your first target?" asked Terra, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, unaware that Speedy was eyeing her with drool running down his chin. Aqualad grinned wickedly. "The little kiddies. They're sure to be loaded with goodies. We'll jump 'em and take 'em before they can do anything."

Unfortunately, the little kids this year were very well armed with spray guns and the three of them soon found themselves drenched everytime they tried to pounce on a tiny tot.

"I GOT ONE!" yelled Speedy, holding up the pink Smartie he had managed to salvage from the ground. But even that was taken away from him, and he was soon paying the price for it with a drenching. The children squealed with glee.

Aqualad spluttered, spitting some water out of his mouth. "I'm all wet," he complained. "My armor's going to rust!" (A/N In case you've forgotten, he's dressed up as a knight) Speedy glared after the kids who had just sprayed them. "Yes, run you little brats! Wait till I catch you, you've completely ruined my do!" He ran a hand over his carrot top. "This sucks," complained Terra. "It was a lame idea of yours Aqualad!" Aqualad made a face in return. (A/N Hmm…Al seems to be making a lot of faces in this chappie)

"I've got a better suggestion," Speedy said, after a while.

The other two looked quizzically at him. "What?" she asked. He turned to Aqualad. "Is Cyborg using the T-Car?" he asked. The Atlantean shook his head. "No. Why?" He grinned. "Because, I was thinking that we could just pay a little visit to some of the JLU members I know in Metropolis…"

"According to this brochure here, it says that there's a good haunted house around somewhere at the edge of the western side of the city, down 12th Avenue," said Robin, reading the pamphlet entitled, "Mysteries and Mystiques of Jump City." He turned to the alien girl. "So? Ready for some nail-biting, goose bumping spooky horror, fellow adrenaline junkie?" he asked, grinning wickedly. (A/N I took that from the Toonami advert) "Legend says that the last owner was a rich old man, Mr. Alexander Moss who committed suicide after his love was not returned." Starfire looked interestedly at him. "Yes, go on," she replied eagerly. She had a curious affinity with ghost stories eventhough she often dreamt of them at night.

Robin's wicked grin grew broader. "Not now Star," he said. "I'll continue at the old, deserted Moss Mansion. There'll be more atmosphere there…"

* * *

"I told you already, I don't DO trick or treating," growled Raven, as BB pulled her along Main Street. "Let me go!"

"C'mon Rae, I know you'll love it," he argued, pulling the sleeve of her 'Snow White's evil stepmother' costume. (A/N You remember her flowing black dress, when she was dressed as a hag?) "How would you know if you haven't even done it yet?"

"Tried it once, didn't like it," she said through clenched teeth. (A/N Sound familiar? )). BB continued his tug of war with her. "When did you first go?" he asked. She shook her head. "A long time ago, on Azarath, when I was still a kid. It was dark, boring and we didn't get any candy. Plus, we got beaten up for coming home late," she replied bitterly, thinking of that Halloween evening long ago. It had been a wet, cold night and Raven and her friends had gone from house to house asking for candy, but no one would give them any.

_Flashback_

_A small gang of Azarathian kids wandered the dark streets, holding up their Jack-o-Lanterns. The houses were all dark and quiet, nobody seemed to be around._

_"Mess ta bek," commented a young boy with pale skin, and purple hair, the trademark of Azarathians. (A/N I SO totally made that up, plus the language, please excuse me.) (Translation: Looks like nobody's home). _

_"Kiato nor," agreed Raven. (Translation: Guess so). They wandered further and further until almost midnight but they did not even get a scrap of candy. Finally…_

_"Wattero, alemo baino!" exclaimed the boy, pointing to a brightly lit house. (Translation: Look, a house with lights!). The children hurried there. They knocked timidly. _

_The door opened. "Ne?" answered an old man. (T: Yes?) They smiled. "Sobano, te moka bureno hila, agesso arlo?" (T: Hello, Happy Halloween, Trick or treat?") _

_The old man snorted in disgust. "Braka! Scardo!" (T: Children! Get lost!) And he threw some metal pieces at them, which were sharp and cut them on the head. They returned home sadly, only to find Trigon waiting for them at the palace. _

_"Alazo!" (T: Late again!) "REZWAKO ILKA REKTA MURANO"! (T: HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!) And he beat them all up and took away the scraps of candy they had gotten from Arela. Raven remembered screaming with pain as he had whipped her until it felt as if her skin would open up. Later, he had thrown her into the dungeons where she had sat there sobbing, nursing her bleeding wounds. Every Halloween after that, she had sat at home, helping her father do whatever work he had wanted her to. Year after year after that incident, she had watched from the bedroom window, the sounds of other children laughing as they went from house to house, "begging" for all things sugary and seeing their Jack-o-lanterns gleaming in the dark streets, like eyes. And henceforth, she had always hated Halloween because it brought back such sad memories._

_End flashback_

BB stole a sympathetic glance at her. Raven had had a sad childhood, and he bet it was Trigon that had caused her to be this way. He gulped a little.

"Rae, it'll be different tonight, I promise," he said, taking her hand. Raven blushed a little. "I'm not too sure about that…"

BB suddenly broke into a wide grin. "Oh, but I'm sure about this. Candy, here we COME!"

"AAAHHH!" she yelled, as BB dragged her down the street, rushing madly, his Jack-o-lantern pumpkin basket swinging dangerously in the air.

* * *

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" asked the tin man, looking at Bee. She shrugged, skimming through the Titans' vast collection of DVDs. She brought out a few. "All right Sparky, take your pick," she said.

Cyborg picked them up eagerly, then put them down in a hurry, his face screwed up in disgust. "BEE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" he yelled, gesturing at the DVDs.

"What?" she scowled.

"The Princess Diaries?" he glared angrily. "The Lizzie McGuire Movie?" Bee glared back. "Or worse, Legally Blonde? It's Halloween for God's sake," he scolded. "Fine," she sulked. "Have it your way."

She took out one more DVD. "The Exorcism of Emily Rose. Take it or leave it." Cyborg gave a resigned sigh. "Take it then. And remember to bring out the popcorn."

He fluffed up the cushions and they settled down to watch it. But little did they know what they were in for.

Author's Note: Kinda boring I guess, but you have to know what they're going to do next right? Okay one more time, if you want to vote for who's going to get gassed, please vote along with your review. I'm going to put about five, so please vote. As a spoiler, I'll let you know the appearance of one character: Flash. Please review and see you next time!

P.S. If I get 7 reviews or more, I'll continue and post up the next chapter THIS WEEK, if not…I may consider discontinuing it, so please review!


End file.
